Stacey's Prom
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Stacey gets asked to the prom... by Courtney! Romance ensues.


I do not own these characters or profit from them.

I have however published several books you may be interested in if you like this sort of thing available on Amazon under the name C.D. Overstreet including several collections of fairy tales.

Also please review this and my other fics so I know what you did or did not like about them. There should be a place to do so at the bottom.

Stacey's Prom

By, Clayton Overstreet

Barbie loved helping her little sister, especially through the big moments in life. So when she and Teresa saw Stacey come in through the front door, close it behind her, and sigh happily she knew something was up. "Someone looked like they had a good day."

Stacey grinned up at the two of them. "I got asked to prom!"

"That's great," Teresa said. "Who asked?"

"Who do you think? We were out riding our horses and… I was so surprised. I wasn't sure if it would even happen because… well you know. Much longer and I was sure I'd have to ask."

Teresa bumped the palm of her hand on her forehead. "Duh. Who else? Well I'm happy for you and I hope you have a wonderful time."

Barbie smiled and stood up. Walking over she gave Stacey a hug. "I guess that means we're going dress shopping."

"Thanks Barbie!"

"Hey it's a big night. Got to make sure you look your best, right?"

Stacey laughed and stepped back. "I can't wait." She twirled around, her eyes misty with emotions as she let her brain day dream about the future.

000

On Saturday, the night of the prom, Stacey stood in front of her full length mirror admiring the dress Barbie and Teresa had helped her pick out. Her sister was more of a princess ball-gown type of girl but Stacey liked to keep it simple, especially for just a school dance. Teresa on the other hand preferred tight clothes that frankly Stacey would have felt a little embarrassed about. They had reached a nice compromise with a red prom dress lined with black lace and a white lily for a corsage. No makeup but she was wearing a bit of perfume dabbed under her ears and a pair of diamond earrings. Around her neck was a clack lace choker with a red stone in the middle. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She had almost worm high heels but since it was a dance and she did not want to end the night looking like an idiot or breaking her ankle she had let Barbie talking her into something a little closer to the floor.

She had just spun around to examine herself from the back again when she heard the bell ring. Her heart was beating in her throat as she strained to hear footsteps and the door opening. Then Barbie called out, "Stacey, your date is here!"

"Coming!" She called, trying not to sound too excited. She scooped up a spaghetti strap purse from her bed and slung it over her shoulder.

"So," Teresa said, standing with Barbie at the door. "What time were you planning on coming back from the prom?"

Stacey grinned as she came down the stairs and saw her date's bright red face. "Uh… I was thinking… maybe eleven."

Barbie raised an eyebrow. "As I recall, the prom ends at ten." She leaned forward. "What you do for extra hour?"

"Uh… I…"

"You… treat her with… respect…" Stacey giggled and just then everyone realized Barbie had been doing her Mister Miyagi impression and they all laughed.

Stacey came the rest of the way down the stairs and said, "Okay Barbie, enough teasing. Or are you saying you don't trust me to do the right thing?"

"Ouch," Teresa said. "Low blow."

"You know I trust you," Barbie said. "Both of you. Oh you look so cute. Stand together so I can take a couple of pictures."

Stacey came around and stood next to her date. Courtney was grinning, obviously relieved that Barbie had just been teasing her, but still blushing bright red. She was in a blue dress with a rose corsage. Her hair hung down her back in a plait and she was wearing black lipstick and fingernail polish. A pair of gold hoops hung on her ear and unlike Stacey she had gone with high heels and a pair of blue stockings with garters. Around her neck she wore a blue tie.

"You look amazing," Stacey said as they stood side to side, Barbie snapping pictures with her phone.

Looking over Courtney told her like she was praying, "You're beautiful."

Teresa cleared her throat. "Isn't Courtney's dad waiting outside to give you two a ride?"

"Yeah, we'd better go," Stacey said. "I think my sister and her girlfriend have their own plans while we're out of the house." She winked at Teresa who blushed a little herself. "Just don't to forget that you're supposed to pick us up."

Barbie put her phone away and stepped back next to Teresa, slipping her hand around her waist. "You two just remember to be there on time too."

"I promise nothing," Stacey said. "Come on Courtney, let's not be late." She opened the door and grabbed Courtney's tie, pulling it like a leash. The two headed out to where Courtney's dad was waiting in his car.

000

At the dance Courtney handed their tickets to the teacher at the door of the gym and they went in arm in arm. There were rainbow lights flashing everywhere, streamers and a mirror ball hanging from the ceiling, and a DJ on a raised stage. The prom had only just started and most of the kids were still hanging around the snack table.

"You know, I wasn't sure you were going to ask me," Stacey said. "The way you did it while we were out riding the horses was so romantic."

Courtney smiled. "I wanted to wait and make sure there wasn't someone else you would rather go with."

"That's sweet, but stupid," Stacey said. "There's nobody else I would rather have come with." She bent over and gave Courtney a kiss on the cheek. "next time, ask me sooner."

"Next time it's your turn to ask me."

They went to the snack table for some punch and to talk with their friends. Some were there with dates or boyfriends, others had gone with each other. They all thought Stacey and Courtney looked great. They all chatted for a while, showing off their own dresses and talking (re: teasing one another) about their dates.

Finally the music started and Stacey and Courtney were the first out on the dance floor. The first some up was Tom Jones' "She's a Lady" and the two of them danced with both enthusiasm and grace, having been in dance classes together their whole lives. Eye to eye the two of them danced together, sometimes at arm's length and a couple close, hands on each other's hips as they swayed to slow songs.

Just as they were feeling tired the music stopped and the principal stood on stage. "Okay boys and girls, the votes are in. And the prom king and queen are…" She opened and envelope. "Courtney and Stacey!"

The spotlight hit the two stunned girls who both said, "Us?"

Hey could barely be heard over their friends as they screamed their excitement. One said, "Of course you two." Then they were pushed up towards the stage where the principal waited with a tiara and a crown.

"Who gets which?" She asked.

They looked at each other. Then Stacey picked up the king's crown and put it on Courtney's head. "You did ask me after all." Courtney smiled and placed the tiara on Stacey's head. Then they leaned in and shared a deep kiss while the room exploded with applause.

When they finally broke apart Courtney wiggled her eyebrows and said, "It's good to be the king."

"Goofball," Stacey snorted, taking her hand. They returned to the dance floor and soft music began to play while they stood in the spotlight. They held one another close, leaning their chins on one another's shoulders, swaying back and forth. Taking a deep breath Stacey placed a kiss on Courtney's neck and felt a pair of soft lips kiss her ear. "This has been the best night ever Courtney. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming." She swallowed and reached up, running her hands through Stacey's hair. She gently tugged on Stacey's pony tail, sending a shiver through her whole body. "I love you Stacey."

"I love you too," Stacey said, rubbing her hand over Courtney's back. She leaned back just enough so that she could lock eyes with Courtney again and together, eyes open, they leaned in for another kiss.

The night seemed to pass like a dream. They took a few breaks to rest their feet and get some snacks and even talk with their friends. Stacey felt like a princess and not just because she and Courtney had crowns on their heads. She had imagined doing this with Courtney for a while and had been dropping hints, hoping that her best friend would ask her out. If she had not Stacey had been ready to ask her, though if Courtney had not been comfortable with it she would have been fine with that too.

The two of them had been sort of an official-unofficial couple since they and their friends had started playing spin the bottle and other games like that at their sleepovers. Stacey had a lot of girl friends and while a lot of them came over to spend time with her, more than a few liked to come by when Barbie and Teresa were having pool parties and either joining in or just watching from the upstairs windows. More than a couple, she knew, had crushes on Barbie or some of her friends and she had to admit she and Courtney had spent some time watching them strut around in swimsuits and even offered to help rub lotion on their backs.

"Hey, tomorrow want to go to the beach?" Stacey asked.

Courtney smiled. "Sounds like fun."

000

After Barbie picked them up they went back to Stacey's and got into their pajamas and took up spots on the living room couch. They plugged in an old Jennifer Tilly movie called "Bound" and watched it, sharing a bowl of popcorn. They fell asleep holding hands just as the credits started rolling, holding hands. Barbie and Teresa came in, putting blankets over them.

"I'm glad Stacey had such a good time," Barbie said.

Teresa smiled. "Yeah. Makes me wish you and I had been dating when we were in high school."

"It probably wouldn't have been the same. Still we're together now." She held Teresa close. "How about you and I set up our own prom for us and our friends?"

"Mmm, sounds fun. I think I'll ask Ken to take me to wherever he picks up those pink tuxedos of his." She pretended to adjust something around her neck. "Bow ties are cool."

"Nice." Barbie kissed her and then they took one last look at the sleeping girls. With a smile they left them there, heading up to their room. On the couch Courtney and Stacey snuggled up together just as Teresa hit the light switch.

Author's Note

So what do you think?

If you enjoyed this I have MANY other fan fics. Also I recommend my most recent looks "Lesbian Fairy Tales", "Lesbian Mythology, Legends, & Folktales", the lesbian fairy tale joke books "Lesbian Princesses & Friends" and "Mother Goosed", and of course "The Complete Lesbian Storybook" which combines all four of the previous books into one volume available from Barnes and Noble, Amazon, and their affiliates under the name C.D. Overstreet.

Bonus: How to make your own openly lesbian Barbie

As we all know, Barbie is a lesbian and even Disney had a few doubts about Ken. However it took a long time for get most people to admit it. So now I will teach you how to make it a little more obvious. This is both for when you are playing Barbies and incase you want to give your parents or your friends a little hint that you may like girls and having Barbie and Teresa dancing or playing in a hot tub together isn't doing the job. (Or guys if you want to use these same effects on Ken.) You know, besides the obvious. If you want to put them nude in bed together, that's your thing and not what I'm discussing here.

Note: These instructions are for children who cannot actually make Barbie clothes and accessories.

What you will need

Markers (Permanent and dry erase) or crayons.

Tape (electrical is best but duct tape, preferably red, works too)

Super Glue

Clear glue stick

Glitter Glue

String

Pencil eraser (large or a small one ripped from top of pencil)

Two or more dolls (Any kind. I don't work for Mattel so if you don't have a bunch of Barbies it doesn't bother me. Monster High, Raggedy Ann, and even Cheetara work as well as any others. It's just a lot of little girls have a bunch of naked Barbies lying around the place)

Any white or yellow Barbie shirts

Pins (Shorter the better) and staples.

Spare jewelry, glitter, sequins, or whatever. Small beads of many colors are also a good idea.

Level One: Subtle

A girl can be out without going overboard. So here are what you can do to let Barbie be herself without going all out.

1\. Draw rainbow hearts or the double female sign on Barbie's shirt. You could also have Barbie wear one that says Teresa (or Kelly, Raquel, you, or whomever), Teresa wear one that says Barbie, their initials in a heart ( B+T ), or Barbie and Stacey wear one that says "I support my lesbian sister". Or two shirts with arrows pointing at one another saying "I'm with her". Depends on how well you can write on them.

2\. Make Barbie a necklace of rainbow beads. The longer the better as long as they fit around her neck, arms, or whatever. If you can loop it over two dolls so they are connected, possibly while dancing together.

3\. Rip/cut off the arms and legs of Barbie's shirts and pants. You can also tear them and the glue a strip into the hands of the doll you designate her girlfriend so that it looks like they're ripping them off each other.

4\. Cut her hair short, but not all the way off. Bald if beautiful, but not when there are a bunch of holes in her head where the hair used to go. You can also use the markers to streak her hair various colors. As an adult for help.

5\. Swap Barbie's clothes with Ken's… or G.I. Joe's.

6\. Place her in poses with another doll.

Level Two

Okay so maybe this is a little too subtle. They could just be friends right? Or maybe a little bit Tom-boy. Doesn't mean anything. Time to up the ante.

7\. Tattoos. Pretty much the same as Barbie's shirts, but directly on her "skin" instead. It's best to practice what you want to draw on Barbie with a dry erase marker. Make sure you can fit it on her. Especially if you want to do her face, or put Teresa's name as a tramp stamp over her butt. Pictures of snakes. Permanent make-up. Use your imagination, but remember, permanent ink is usually permanent… though if you write over it with dry-erase ink it sometimes comes out. For the most part though, consider if you want these visible when Barbie is dressed.

8\. Tape: Using strips of tape you can make Barbie various undergarments that look like strips of leather. Under, over, or around any parts sticking out, you can even make blindfolds, hoods, gags, wrist bands, collars, leashes, and garters. Bind her limbs in various positions or attack her to the bed. Using nine strips hanging loose except connected by a small handle you can even make a whip. Careful removing them though… ouch. Brazilian Wax Barbie! If the tape does not stick use glue to help it along. These can usually be kept on under Barbie's usual clothes. Feel free to add accessories like butterflies.

9\. Fun with glue: Using a piece of short string of maybe one or two inches (as thin as possible) attach one end to one doll's mouth with a tiny drop of super glue and then the other end to the other. Then use a thin clear line of glue stick (or a hot glue gun if you can get your parent's permission) along the string to leave a clear line connecting the two, making it look like they have just finished kissing. Or you can do the same with one's mouth and any bodt part.

10\. Glitter: A thin layer of glitter covering Barbie's skin. This can be hard to pull off and make a mess, so if you can get a glue stick with glitter in it, that should simplify matters. Then take that Barbie's girlfriend and add just a dash to the palms of her hands, her feet, neck, a lock of hair, or the corner of her mouth. Make sure it's the same kind as on the other Barbie.

11\. Alter Barbie's vehicles by adding Banners to the side like "Gay Pride" or even make signs you can glue into Barbie's hands you may have seen at such events. Google is your friend if you can't come up with anything.

Level Three

Okay just for the record I'm not going to discuss sex here. These are cosmetic changes. I don't judge how you play with your Barbies or position them in plain view when not playing with them. That's for each girl to figure out for herself. However be warned that many of these things can't actually be done to a real girl under a certain age and if you are going to do this to your Barbie doll you should get help from an adult.

12\. Piercings: If you do not want to risk damaging the doll, superglue is your friend. Beads, sequins, tiny doll heads (thank you Lady Gaga)… whatever you want can be attached to you Barbie. Sequins also make great pasties. You can also push pins into the doll, so that the colorful round bit on the end sticks out.

13\. Erasers: Possibly with straps of tape from the previous section to hold them in certain places, you can make special 'toys' for Barbie to play with along with her friends. You do this by rubbing the eraser down until it is a cylinder or a ball. If you can find them in this shape already more power to you. Silly putty would probably also work. Can be used with tape or glue.

14\. Other Marks: Red marks or welts either drawn or cut into the plastic of the doll's body, especially the back. How many and how deep is up to you. (Sings the song "barbie Girl" by Aqua)

15: More glue: A smeer of clear glue on the mouth, hands, thighs, etc. that can only be seen if the light catches it right. Or drip it over her in thick globs. Heck you could stick two or more of them together this way, though that would limit what else you could play with them as.

For the rest, use your imagination.


End file.
